Stranded
by horseluvr00
Summary: This is a sample chapter everyone, please tell me how it is!: It all started with a school field trip to a fossil dig. Just an ordinary group of students looking forward to some digging and exploring the jurassic fossils in Australia. But that all changed in a heart beat. Now the group of teens finds themselves stranded on Isla Sorna, not knowing what lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Here's a sample chapter everyone! Please tell me what ya think :) **

… Ouch,… wait- what happened? My head hurts. I swear I can hear someone calling my name. Hell, I think I'm unconscious right now but I'm not sure. Ok, yeah; someone's defiantly calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Kara and Mason looking down at me. What? I could hear the sound of small ocean waves and it smelled like-…. I don't know actually. Pretty much like-, the beach I guess?

I blink a few times; letting my eye sight adjust. Kara had a gash on her forehead and Mason had a long slice down his bicep. They looked like they just ran a marathon; then beat themselves up, and then ran the marathon again.

"Hey, thank god you're alive." Mason says with relief. I wince; moving a bit. I was sore. What the hell happened?

"So far we couldn't find anyone else." Kara says; wiping blood off her face. What do you mean anyone else?

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and my throat was sore from-… sea water? Were we on a beach? Kara and Mason look at each other. Mason looks at me with his piercing green eyes.

"The plane crashed Beth. As of right now, we're stranded on an island."

~0~

**48 hours earlier…**

I plop down in seat 3B. Man, I was not looking forward to this trip. Hold on, sorry, let me start again.

My name is Elizabeth Asher. I'm a 15 year old girl from Montana. For as long as I can remember I've been obsessed with dinosaurs and fossils. Thanks to my grades and from the help of my parent's- my school is hosting an overseas trip to a fossil site. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait! But… I've never been a fan of flying.

I see one of my friends walking down to isle toward me. He name was Kara Duncan, same age as me. She had silky blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiles; then looks to the seat numbers above my head.

"Well, looks like we'll be plane buddies." She chuckles; placing her bag above in the compartment. I smile.

"Lucky me." She punches my arm playfully.

"Hurtful." She plops down to my left. I roll my eyes; looking out the window to my right. Rain pattered at the glass and I could see more storm clouds rolling in. It's kinda surprising that the flight wasn't canceled yet. "You excited?" She says; turning to me. I nod.

"Yeah. Not about the flight, but I can't wait to get to the site." Suddenly there's a sound over to speaker.

"Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all devices until we are in the air. Thank you." A female voice says, and then the speaker cuts. I take in a deep breath.

"You look tense Beth." I hear the familiar Irish accent. I look over the seat in front of me; seeing Quinn. I roll my eyes. Quinn had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair; almost black. He was one of my oldest friends- well, we might be a bit more than friends but… it's complicated.

"Yeah, maybe just a little Lucky Charms." I give him a playful glare. He grins. Sense he's Irish, I call him Lucky Charms. "Ok, sit down, before you get in trouble." I slap his arm. He rolls his eyes; sitting down. I sit back; my arms now crossed firmly over my chest. God, I hate flying. There's a sudden jolt and the plane started moving. We pull onto the runway and pick up speed. I look out the window as the rain speeds by us.

I feel my ears pop as we pick up more speed and start to push off the ground. Soon enough, we were in the air. I could see the airport disappear from view; along with what I knew as my home town. What I didn't know… was that I may never see it again.

~0~

**A few hours later…**

I walk out of the bathroom and hobble over to my seat. I was sick to my stomach… as usual when on a plane. I scooch past Kara; who was sprawled out in her seat; one arm was outstretched in the isle, and the other over my seat. I hop over her legs and push her arm over; sitting down. This was the longest plane ride ever. We were going over the Pacific Ocean to a site in… Australia. Some island off the coast… I think. I was too paranoid to think about it. The plane had flown out from Costa Rica. That was the sight we had just finished visiting. There were two sites total, so this was part 2 or the trip. The first sit was in Texas. Then we flew down to Costa Rica to the airport.

The plane shook and I cringed. I hate flying! The storm was getting worse and somehow we were managing to stay in the air. I close my eyes; taking a deep breath. Quinn looks over the top of his seat; turning to me.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, looking at me with his icy blue eyes. I blink a few times; then nod.

"Yeah, just a bit sick to my stomach." I cross my arms back over my chest; taking a few deep breaths. He grins.

"We should be there soon, like another few hours." He says. I give a sarcastic smile.

"Woo Hoo." He smiled. I look out my window again for a few seconds. Quinn sits back down in his chair. It was sleeting a bit now. This was one heck of a storm.

Suddenly the plane jolted violently. I was shaken so hard I hit my head on the window. My vision blackened for a few seconds. I could hear a commotion going on around me. What's going on!? Oh god, we better not be crash-landing.

"Beth!" Quinn? I feel someone shake me. I open my eyes; seeing Quinn buckling up my seat belt.

"W-what's happened?!" I manage to get out. He doesn't look at me.

"Don't leave this seat." He says to me. I swallow and nod. He quickly walks over to his seat and sits down; buckling up. Kara looks at me.

"What's going on?!" She almost yells. I start breathing heavily. The crew for the plane was frantically running up and down the aisles.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts; we're experiencing some bad weather conditions. Please fasten your seat belts." _A voice says over the speaker. Suddenly a flash of light goes off outside the plane. I look out my window and see the wing and engine on fire. I swallow.

Oh my god. We're gonna die. Were all gonna die. I literally was seeing my life flash before my eyes. My eyes go wide as I feel the plane jerk again.

Suddenly the plane nose dives. I clutch my seat belt and look at Kara. She looks at me with fearful eyes. I look back ahead. At some point a window broke and I was blasted with wind. It hit me so hard it knocked the wind _out _of me. My vision started going first. Kara was screaming next to me. The lights go and it was pitch black. I couldn't think straight.

_Boom_

Something blew out a part of the plane. Everything was being sucked out. My eyes started watering from the 100 mile winds going through the plane. Debris was flying all around the plane and I all I could hear were the plane's engines kicking into over drive as they went up in flames.

Then it went black.

~0~

… Ouch,… wait- what happened? My head hurts. I swear I can hear someone calling my name. Hell, I think I'm unconscious right now but I'm not sure. Ok, yeah; someone's defiantly calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Kara and Mason looking down at me. What? I could hear the sound of small ocean waves and it smelled like-…. I don't know actually. Pretty much like-, the beach I guess?

I blink a few times; letting my eye sight adjust. Kara had a gash on her forehead and Mason had a long slice down his bicep. They looked like they just ran a marathon; then beat themselves up, and then ran the marathon again.

"Hey, thank god you're alive." Mason says with relief. I wince; moving a bit. I was sore. What the hell happened?

"So far we couldn't find anyone else." Kara says; wiping blood off her face. What do you mean anyone else?

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and my throat was sore from-… sea water? Were we on a beach? Kara and Mason look at each other. Mason looks at me with his piercing green eyes.

"The plane crashed Beth. As of right now, we're stranded on an island." Mason says. I swallow.

"Well shit." Mason smirks.

"Way to be mature about this." He says. I could tell he was really pissed off with my remark. I clench my teeth; sitting up. Around me was a pretty nice beach. There was a smooth layer of untouched sand and the dangerous waves swallowed up to rocks at the mouth of the drop off. I look to my right; behind Kara. It was mostly tropical looking. It was a mostly jungle scenery. Something looked different though. It looked…. Dark, - and mysterious. Like it was hiding something dangerous and deadly. Pretty on the outside, but deadly on the inside.

I push myself up more. I take a few deep breaths. This can't be happening… this cannot be happening!

"Have you seen anyone else?" I stretch. Kara shakes her head.

"No, Mason just helped me out of my seat on the plane." Kara says. "How'd you get out of your seat?" She asked. I furrow my eyebrows; looking around me. I don't remember getting out of my seat or getting on the beach for that matter.

"Good question." Mason stands up; I take his hand as he pulls me up. "We should look along the beach down there." I point to the beach ahead; seeing pieces of the plane.

"Ok, how many of us were there?" Kara asked. I think for a moment.

"'There should be 22 of us, well 23 counting Mr. Pine." I hope he's alive. This won't go well if we don't have an adult to take charge.

"And don't forget about the flight crew. They're at least 7 of them." Mason adds. I nod; turning to the beach.

"Well. Here goes nothin." Then we start walking.

**That was the first chapter everyone. If you liked it, please review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm so glad I got a couple reviews! It's nice to change it up a bit. And Fbicupcake, I wasn't planning on making this a crossover. It's just Jurassic Park. But thank you for the support on both stories! So please enjoy everyone! **

"Quinn!" I yell; spitting my sea water-soaked hair out of my mouth. We had been searching for at least 3 hours now. No sign of anyone.

"Racheal!" Kara yelled; slightly behind me.

"Bradley!" Mason yelled; cupping his hands around his mouth. I groan; walking a few more feet before coming around some rocks. I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me were the ruins of the plane… in flames.

I feel my heart quicken. I begin to run toward the wreckage.

"Beth-…" Mason warns; running after me with Kara. I knew I might see something that will scar me for life, but I have to know. I need to know.

I run up; putting my hands up to hide my face from the flames. Looking around for an entry point; I run around to the other side of the plane. I see part of it that wasn't on fire and I get down on my hands and knees.

"Beth! - No-" I hear Kara behind me; I feel her hand touch my jeans, but her hands slips as I crawl farther in.

I stand up; looking around me. The plane was on its side; some of the seats had fallen. I begin to look around for anyone. Please be alive, please be alive. Of course I'm talking about Quinn. But I want to find everyone else too.

I walk past another seat and turn. My breath caught in my throat. I put a hand over my mouth; squeezing my eyes shut. In front of me was Ryan… dead. I cough a sob as I turn away. There was a piece of metal stuck through his chest. Blood covered his shirt and jeans and his eyes were still open; starring into nothingness. It had already begun to smell.

I realize now that I'm throwing up. God, I had never seen anything this horrible. This kinda stuff didn't bother me in movies, but in real life? God, it's so much worse.

I open my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. I start backing up when I ran into someone. I screamed; turning and punching Mason right in the mouth.

"Ow! - Son of a bitch!" He yells; holding his mouth. I put a hand to my face in shock.

"My god, I'm so sorry." I say between cough/sobs. He rubs his chin.

"Don't worry about it." He says quietly. I rub the tears out of my eyes. His expression softened when he saw my face. He walks past me and stops dead in his tracks; seeing Ryan. I hear him take a few deep breaths before walking back over. He puts an arm around me as he leads me out of the plane.

Kara was waiting a few meters away. She looks up; seeing us.

"Well? What did you find?" She asked. Ryan walks past me and up to her.

"Ryan." Kara smiles.

"That's great! - wait, where is he?" She asked. Mason gives her the look and shakes his head. Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh my god… oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" She says; her hands on her face. "Were gonna die! Were all gonna die!" She starts to yell. Next thing I knew I was shaking her violently.

"Were not gonna die Kara! Get a grip!" I yell. She takes a few deep breaths; calming down. I let go of her shoulders and step back. Ok, ok ok ok ok ok.

"We should start looking for the others." Mason says. I look to him and nod. At least Quinn wasn't in the plane. I begin to walk past the wreckage with them.

~0~

It was getting dark and we hadn't found anyone yet. We were staying on the beach, still finding bits and pieces of the plane.

"I'm tired." Kara whines. I roll my eyes.

"We need to keep looking." I tell her. She makes a face. We come around a bend; the trees to our right and the water to our left. Suddenly the bushes rustle to our right. We all freeze.

"What was that?" Kara whispers. I shrug. She grabs Mason's arm; a look of fear spreading on her face. I begin to back up; the bushes rustling again. Suddenly several bodies run out of the bushes. I feel my shoulders relax; recognizing then. But once again, no Quinn.

It was Racheal, Bradley, Jenny, and Kadin. I run up to Jenny first; pulling her into a hug. Racheal; who had red hair that was always up in a perfect pony tail; and I weren't friends, friends. More so frenemies than real friends. She was dating Bradley, who was a bright blonde. Jenny had silky black hair, and Kadin had short brown hair, buzz cut.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you guys!" Kadin says; bro hugging Mason.

"What are we gonna do!? Were stranded on this fudging island with no adult!" Bradley yells; throwing his hands in the air. I pull out of the hug.

"Did you find anyone else?" Jenny asked. I shake my head. No point in bringing up Ryan.

"How in the hell are we going to get back home!?" Racheal yelled.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I yell. It grew quiet. I look at everyone. "Now, were gonna set up a perimeter, and set some ground rules." I say.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" Racheal growled. I turn my glare on her.

"You wanna try it? Go on, I dare you." I say. She glares at me; then looks at the ground; mumbling under her breath. Having a dad in the military taught me a thing or two. She backs off and I look to everyone else. "We'll take this rock formation here. There's a good barrier and it's easily defendable." I explain; looking the rocks over. They were in a U shape; the rocks about 5 feet high or so. "If we have someone at the entrance here-" I point to the entry way in the curve. "-And someone up top-" I point up to where someone could climb up to the top; which was about 7 feet or so. "Then we can all take shifts."

"I'll take first watch." Kadin says. I give him a nod.

"Whatever, I'm sitting." Racheal mumbles; walking past me into the nook in the rock formation. I roll my eyes. Bradley follows her and Jenny gives me a nod and a smile; going to sit down. "Shouldn't we make a fire or something?!" She complains. I put a hand to my face.

"If you want your god damn fire; go and find some sticks yourself!" Kara yells.

"No, we need to stay together." I tell them.

"I'll go." Bradley says; standing up. "We'll stick to the perimeter. We should be fine." I give him a nod. At least he was somewhat reasonable. Racheal drags him out of camp in a funk.

~0~

Waves engulfed the rocks farther down the beach as I stared across the water. I still can't believe that we're stuck here. It feels like something out of a movie. You never think it could happen to you, but one little mistake can end up changing that.

I continue to carve at the piece of drift wood in my hand with a sharp rock. It was one of the things that calmed me down; helped me think. Sense Kadin was taking the first shift with me; I said I'd take top. It took me a good 10 minutes to get up here; but it was worth the view.

Bradley and Racheal collected enough wood for a small fire… surprisingly. It was almost out.

I continued to stare ahead when I heard a rustling from behind me. I jerk my head around to the jungle behind me. Nothing. I swallow; narrowing my eyes as I tighten my grip on the sharp rock; about the size of my hand.

I hear another rustling and I act. Giving my friends one last look, I side off the rock and hit the ground a bit harder than expected; rolling a few feet. I grab the rock; holding it firmly in my hand as I get to my feet; looking around.

"Quinn?" I whisper. I see a shadow in the trees. I feel a cold shiver run down my spine as I grip the rock extremely tight. "I-Is that you?"

Suddenly the shadow moves; then rapidly. Several other shadows appear and run toward me. I let out a cry when they come into view.

"Beth!?" I recognize that stupid Irish accent and feel all my worries slip away. I feel a smile come onto my face as he ran out of the bushes.

"Quinn!" I yell. I ran at him full speed, and jump into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my and chuckled. "I thought you were dead." I could barely get my words out. I bury my face into his shoulder. I found him. I can't believe I found him. Everything feels so much better, now that I know he's ok.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked; concerned, pulling out of the hug. I nod and smile.

"Yeah, we're ok." His eyes widened; catching that I said we're.

"You found others too!?" I nod. Did he find others? God, I hope he did. Suddenly several other bodies ran out of the bushes. I see Shane, Tessa, Kimmy, and Michael.

"Yay! More people!" I mumble happily. I quickly ran up; hugging Shane and Tessa. I wasn't extremely good friends with Kimmy and Michael, they were a little annoying. "Come over this way!" I call; we began to walk around the rock formation toward our little camp.

**That concludes the next chapter! :) I'm glad I have a couple people interested in this! Thanks for the love and support! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! And please excuse Racheal's foul mouth :) Thank you! **

After I led Quinn and the others into our little camp, I switched shifts with Mason. I can't believe that we found them. I don't know what I wouldn't done if I didn't find Quinn.

We all got a bigger fire going and it was making our rock-nook nice and toasty. I was lying in the nook of Quinn's arm and he had dosed off; said arm around my shoulder. Everyone else had fallen asleep; besides from Mason.

"Quinn?" I whispered. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" I swallowed; my gaze lost in the fire.

"Are we gonna die here?" I hear him laugh softly before responding.

"No Beth, we're not gonna die here." He says with his Irish accent showing slightly. I smile; leaning farther into his arm; breathing in his scent. He always smelled good (even after crashing on an island!).

"Psst!" We both turned our heads toward the beach; seeing the waves crashing. Suddenly a head poked out. It was Jack! We both got to our feet and saw several more people come out from behind the rocks. Mary, Scott, Grace, Olivia, Benjamin, Elly, James, and Mia. That was everyone! We found them all!

Let me give you a visual on these people. Jack has black hair, and green eyes. Mary had light brown hair that was very long, and she had hazel eyes. Scott had brown that was always going in every different direction, and brown eyes. Grace had blonde hair but dyed it blue, she has green eyes. Olivia has dark chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Benjamin has shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. Elly and James are twins; both with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. And Mia has brown hair that stops above her shoulders and light blue eyes.

Oh! And I almost forgot about the others. Shane has brown hair and blue eyes. Tessa has blonde hair and brown eyes. Jenny has black hair and green eyes, while Kadin has a buzz cut; brown hair and brown eyes. Few!

Our mouths dropped at the site of them all. Seconds later everyone behind us had woken at the sound of our class mates.

"Oh man-. " Jack gave a sigh of relief. "I didn't think we'd find you all!" I smile before giving him a quick hug. We went around saying hi and welcomed our class mates.

"We're done for, aren't we?" Shane says. Quinn and I looked over at him.

"We just have to have a little faith here!" Kara tries to stay positive. Thanks bestie. I gave a confident nod.

"Did you find any adults?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, well…." He trails off. "We found the seven flight crew members. They were all dead when we found them. Don't know what killed them though." He says.

"What about Mr. Pine?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No sign of him-"

"Actually" Quinn starts; glancing down at me. "We saw his body in the water. He was dead. I just didn't want to tell you yet; with everything going on we had enough on our hands." He says to me. I only nod; putting a hand through my hair and letting myself slide down the rock til I was sitting in the sand.

Great. Just great. We're stuck on this island with no adult.

"Can we just go to bed for crying out loud!?" Racheal says impatiently. "I'm tired" She mumbles. I gave a nod and everyone else walked closer in and got together to keep warm. It was a little cold. I snuggled back into Quinn's arm and slowly closed my eyes.

~0~

"Everybody wake up!" My eyes opened at the sudden yelling and I looked around frantically. Quinn was up in an instant along with everyone else. There was a scream and Kimmy was dragged out of camp. I jumped from my spot on instinct; landing on my stomach and knocking the air from my lungs. I grabbed Kimmy's hand and could see something biting down on her right leg. I couldn't fully see it; cloaked by darkness.

"Please help me!" She screamed; making my ears ring. I could see the fear in her eyes and I felt someone grab my other hand. Quinn. I began to drag her back when something jumped out from the darkness. I froze and so did everyone else. It was dead silent for a split second.

It was something I had seen in so many books and movies and in my nightmares when I was little. The scales that covered its body and blood red eyes were what I saw first before I really saw what it was; staring at me with a soulless gaze. A Velociraptor. Like- a real dinosaur! There were four. Two on Kimmy's leg and the two now staring at us.

I swallowed and gripped Kimmy's hand tighter as we went into action.

"Pull!" I yelled. There were at least 7 other people helping and we were almost back into the camp with Kimmy in tow when a chilling screech filled the air and Kimmy screamed; her hand slipping from my grip before she disappeared with the Raptor's into the darkness.

"Kimmy!" I yelled. But she was gone. It grew quiet before the silence was broke.

"Oh my fucking god! What the hell was that!?" Racheal screamed. Everyone started to panic and scream bloody murder. I could hear Jenny crying and Racheal's loud screams as she was jumping into Bradley's arms for comfort.

"We're dead! /what are we supposed to do!?/we're stuck here with those things?!" Everyone was talking at once and I was still trying to figure out what just happened and where we were. There's nowhere on earth that these could exist besides-….. Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar. Those two islands that Ingen had the dinosaurs on… shit.

"Guys!" I yelled. It was quiet in a few seconds. I swallowed before speaking up. "Ok, uh…" I hesitated. "We need to have someone keep watch." I start.

"Like hell we do!" One of them yelled.

"What are we going to do!?/ Those things are gonna come back and kill us all! /I don't wanna die here!" I huffed.

"GUYS!" I grew quiet again.

"How the hell put the soldier girl in charge!?" Grace yelled. I brushed it off.

"Me. That's who." I gave her that famous glare I got from my Army Sergeant dad. She didn't speak up again; standing next to her best bitch (as they call it- Racheal and Grace call themselves best bitches instead of best friends. I won't deny that they act like those either), Racheal. "I'll do the rest of the night." I add to my previous comment. It was quiet. No argument there.

"You're not doing it alone." Quinn says. I give him a small smile and a nod. Few, thank god.

"In the morning we're gonna find a way off this rock." I say. There were mummers of agreement. I gave everyone a nod before they all went back to their panicking; a bit quieter though. I saw Jenny and Mary sitting by the fire; crying softly and I felt the guilt on my shoulders. Damn it. I could have saved her.

Then it hit me. Like- actually hit me.

"I could've saved her." I whispered.

"What? - No, Beth." Quinn says; putting his hands on my shoulders. "This was _not _your fault. There was nothing we could do for her." He says. I gave a barely noticeable nod and a tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shirt. "Everything's gonna be ok."

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! :) Please review! **


End file.
